


Dread

by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)



Series: Lost Butterfly [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Female Jason Todd, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling
Summary: Red Hood: Lost Day的潔西卡版。





	Dread

她感到痛楚。  
她張開口腔，冰冷的水湧入她的口腔，倒塞她的氣管妨礙她的呼吸——像是她醒來時的漆黑密閉空間，濕冷的泥土和她臉頰旁邊枯萎的花卉，白色的噁心昆蟲爬過她死白的手背——她本能地掙扎衝上水面，貪婪地呼吸，然後放聲嘶叫。她狂亂地揮動拳頭，彷彿在對抗小丑的撬棍和他的譏笑；她的生母燃點一根香煙，冷眼放任哥譚的罪惡王子朝她的女兒施暴。  
她記得小丑瘋狂的笑聲和鐵器敲碎骨頭的痛楚，她想要逃離這一切，她想要回到莊園。

阿爾弗雷德！迪克！布魯斯！

她在心中哭泣著呼喚她的保護者們，她想念巴布斯——可憐的芭芭拉，她願意放棄假小子的外貌，讓芭芭拉把她像洋娃娃般打扮起來，只要這能讓巴布斯微笑——她打倒一名黑衣男子，卻被人從後把她壓倒，她嘗試反擊，脖子上細微的尖痛令她恐懼，她更用力地掙扎。  
「潔西卡，」她看到一個棕髮的女人跪下來，她撫著她的長髮(天殺的，她的頭髮什麼時候長得那麼長了？)，女人安慰似的呢喃著，「你是安全了，潔西卡，你已經痊癒了。」  
她在鎮定劑的效力下沈睡。

潔西卡對著她在鏡子的影像沈默不語，她不認識鏡中的少女，她的長髮和白色的瀏海，眼睛下的暗影和尖細的下巴，還有她接近發育完成的身體。黑髮少女朝鏡子舉起拳頭，塔利亞緊握著她的手腕，她輕輕地搖頭，半拖半拉的把不情願的潔西卡領至巨大的澡缸旁，潔西卡不自覺地縮起身體，塔利亞更用力地握著她的手腕，留下一圈鮮紅的手印。  
她憤怒地睜著塔利亞，棕髮的女人挑起一邊的眉，她示意澡缸和潔西卡身上的衣物，潔西卡用力地搖頭，她不清楚她在拒絕什麼。  
潔西卡後來是感謝塔利亞的，她不習慣她成長的身體，亦不懂處理生理需要，或許她更需要感激塔利亞把她帶離哥譚。潔西卡不敢想像她孤身在哥譚街口生活的樣子，雖然她有足夠的自衛能力，但是她的危險沒有減少。  
塔利亞教授她穿裙子和高跟鞋的方法，她拿起唇蜜和眼線筆為潔西卡描出晚會和飯宴的嫵媚色彩(雖然潔西卡總是嘖有煩言)，她的長髮變成消爽的短髮，瀏海的一縷白髮被她捋在耳後，拉撤路之池詫異的螢綠色池水在她的睡夢中把她淹沒，蝙蝠俠和她的生母的身影重疊，他們冷冷地看著她在痛苦中死去。  
蝙蝠俠沒有報復小丑，他只是把小丑交還阿卡漢瘋人院。  
她的世界被粉碎了。潔西卡染上塔利亞的冷酷，她在留在塔利亞的身旁，刺客聯盟和世界各地的殺手的血染紅她的手，她憎恨著奪去她的生命的小丑和蝙蝠俠。潔西卡的自我放逐沒有停下，她間中為塔利亞停下腳步，棕髮的女人撫著潔西卡的臉頰，她冷淡的面具微微移位，塔利亞垂下眼睛，讓淺色的眼影藏匿她眼中的歉意和愛意。  
潔西卡微微傾斜腦袋，她冷淡的神情跟塔利亞如出一轍，酒杯的邊緣留著紫紅色唇印，她安靜地翻過塔利亞給予的資料，黑騎士和他的知更烏。  
塔利亞由衷地擔憂著她，潔西卡收好照片和公文袋。破舊酒館裡放著過時的流行音樂，疏落的客人突顯酒館的荒涼，吧臺後只有兩架啤酒機，潔西卡看著她細碎的髮尾，認真地考慮蓄長髮，還有那堆人渣的處理方法 #1。

蝙蝠俠用新的羅賓取締斷了翅膀的羅賓，新的神奇小子和蝙蝠俠一起飛躍於哥譚的夜色中。他把她掩在泥土裡，用黑色的葬服包裹她一身的傷痕，潔白的非洲菊和淡藍色的迷迭香#2放在她死白的臉頰旁，她上好的紅木棺木上放著香檳色的玫瑰，白色的馬蹄蓮、百合花和鬱金香和紫色的洋桔梗#3，無忘我和鬱綠的藤類植物襯托著盛開的花卉，布魯斯在他的女兒的棺木上灑下第一把土。

上主，賜他們永遠的安息，  
以永恆的光亮照耀他們。 #4

蝙蝠洞裡展示著第二代羅賓的制服，真空的玻璃櫃裡的時光是靜止的，像是他那粗暴卻意外地細心的潔西卡般，他渴望潔西卡明亮倔強的澄藍色眼睛，和她照亮他的世界的燦爛笑臉，與迪克不同的暖意讓蝙蝠俠冷硬的黑色鎧甲變得柔軟，布魯斯的心臟為他的缺失揪痛。  
他的衣櫃每年也多出一條長裙和一套西服，那是他送給潔西卡的禮物——獻給他的假小子潔西卡和少女潔西卡——他以斯坦娜‧卡蒂克 #5為藍本想像他成長的女兒，他像一般的父親般為她操心，忍受她在生理期的無理取鬧和該死的男朋友問題。  
噢，不，他寧可為潔西卡操透了心，或像迪克一樣大吵一場也不願面對她的死亡。布魯斯凝視床頭櫃上潔西卡稚嫩的笑臉，她和阿爾弗雷德一起棒著咖啡堅果蛋糕，老管家寵溺地微笑著，他們身上有香甜的蛋糕味和柫手甘的雅香，溫暖的陽光穿過廚房通透的巨大玻璃窗，他手邊的咖啡香濃細膩，那是家的味道。

韋恩家很久沒烤蛋糕，阿爾弗雷德幾近心碎的表情讓布魯斯和迪克也不忍，他們收起所有的蛋糕食譜和用具，不然老管家會不停地翻閱著蛋糕食譜，為他死去的小姐烤出一個又一個美味的蛋糕，茫然若失地看著那些完美的甜品。  
他們的某些部分隨著潔西卡死去，但他們不知道那個女孩已經從泥土裡爬出，掩著耳朵蜷縮在單薄的被單下啜泣。

 

哥譚潛伏的黑影猶如浸過鮮血的天鵝絨，哥譚女王在她的摺紙下慵懶地微笑，紅頭盔握起她黑大氅的尾端，順服地親吻她帶著金屬和火藥味道的天鵝絨大氅；哥譚忠誠的黑騎士帶著他新的隨從在城裡巡邏，紅頭盔在暗處陰鬱地觀看在高樓間穿梭的動力雙雄，她依著殘舊的水泥牆。

——來吧，甜美的死亡 #6。

潔西卡要開始她的復仇了。

 

>>>>  
END  
>>>>  
#1 酒館：詳情請看《Red Hood: the Lost Day》。  
#2 Rosemary：迷迭香被定義為愛情、忠貞和友誼的象徵，義大利人在喪禮儀式上將小枝的迷迭香拋進死者的墓穴，代表對死者的敬仰和懷念。而在維多利亞時代的英國，迷迭香的花語就是“紀念”的意思。  
#3 棺木上的花卉：香檳色的玫瑰象徵友情，百合和馬蹄蓮象徵純潔，鬱金香表示漂亮的眼睛，還有洋桔梗是優美和希望。  
#4 Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine,et lux perpetua luceat eis.：擷自節一，安魂曲，莫扎特。  
#5 Stana Katic：加拿大女演員，在美劇Castle裡扮演Detective Kate Beckett，這亦是她最為人熟悉的角色。  
#6 來吧，甜美的死亡：《Komm, süsser Tod(甘き死よ、來たれ)》 是為人所熟悉的EVA的插曲，曲名取自巴赫的《Komm, süsser Tod, komm selge Ruh (來吧，甜美的死亡；來吧 ，幸福的安寧)》，巴赫及EVA的版本皆表示對死亡及天堂的嚮往。


End file.
